Kawaranai Koi
by scousers
Summary: Impianku telah hancur saat aku mengalami kejadian itu. Sehebat apapun diriku aku tak akan pernah menggapai impian itu. Sungguh aku tak menyalahkanmu sama sekali, bahkan sebaliknya... aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Satu hal yang pasti, perasaan itu tak akan berubah. Perasaan ku kepadamu tak akan pernah berubah apapun yang akan terjadi, aku tak menyesali semuanya. Aku bahagia kare


**Disclaimer :** Naruto and Kuroko no Basket belongs to it's creator, but this story belongs to me

 **Title :** Kawaranai Koi

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Sports, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, etc.

 **Pairing :** Naruto x Momoi S

 **Summary :** Impianku telah hancur saat aku mengalami kejadian itu. Sehebat apapun diriku aku tak akan pernah menggapai impian itu. Sungguh aku tak menyalahkanmu sama sekali, bahkan sebaliknya... aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Satu hal yang pasti, perasaan itu tak akan berubah. Perasaan ku kepadamu tak akan pernah berubah apapun yang akan terjadi, aku tak menyesali semuanya. Aku bahagia karena pernah mencintaimu. OOC / AU / Fluffy / Maybe TYPO / etc

.

.

.

" _Ne Shitteru ?... Boku no Kimochi ga Zutto Kawaranai yo. Itsumademo, Dokomademo... Kono Kimochi ga Kawaranai. Momoi-chan no koto... Aishiteru sa"_

 _-Naruto Namikaze-_

.

.

.

"Naruto... pass, pass...". Terdengar suara bola yang di tangkap dan tak lama kemudian suara dari bola yang bergesekan dengan ring menjadi tanda bahwa bola itu berhasil di masukkan. "Yoshh... hari ini cukup segini saja, kita akan kedatangan junior-junior kita...". Seru salah satu orang yang tadi memberi umpan kepada temannya

"Oi, Sakura... minum-minum...". Kini orang berambut coklat jabrik yang berbicara

"Ambil sendiri Kiba, Manajer kita sedang sibuk...". Kini giliran orang berambut raven yang tampak seperti err, pantat bebek berbicara kepada nya. Dia tampak memegang handuk dan mengusapkannya ke dahinya bermaksud untuk menghela keringat yang menetes

Orang yang bernama Kiba itu hanya menekuk mukanya tetapi tidak protes dan langsung berdiri untuk mengambil minumannya sendiri. "Mentang-mentang pacar sendiri... huh". Pria berambut raven itu tak mengindahkan gerundelan-gerundelan pelan Kiba dan terus berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut pirang Jabrik yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan basket

Menyadari ada orang yang berjalan kearahnya, sosok berambut pirang jabrik itu membalikan badannya dan tersenyum saat melihat rekan sekaligus sahabatnya berjalan ke arahnya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita lulus Naruto ?". Tanya sang pemuda berambut raven saat sudah sampai di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin kembali ke Amerika...". Jawab pemuda itu masih memandang ke depan

"Kau sendiri Sasuke ?". Kini giliran pemuda berambut pirang itu yang berbicara kepada pemuda berambut raven. "Kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tanya ?". Jawan pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu

Pemuda berambut pirang Aka. Naruto itu hanya tertawa pelan. Yah, Sasuke memang kadang menyebalkan dan tidak bisa di ajak basa-basi

Keduanya kembali diam, sampai sebuah suara memanggil mereka dari arah _Bench_ pemain di pinggir lapangan. "Oi, Naruto... Sasuke, manajer memanggil kalian berdua... katanya anak-anak baru akan segera datang". Teriak orang berambut nanas yang di kuncir tinggi kebelakang dengan nada ngantuk yang menjadi ciri khasnya

"Ayo Naruto...". Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya dulu untuk pergi ke teman-temannya yang lain meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sudah berbalik. Naruto memandang ke arah bench pemain dan mendapati teman-temannya tengah bercanda disana, tanpa di sadarinya senyum tipis tampak terukir di wajahnya

Naruto kembali mengingat masa-masa dia dan teman-temannya habiskan bersama. Mulai dari pertemuan awal mereka sampai saat ini adalah kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Naruto bersama teman-temannya adalah siswa dari _'Teikou Chuugakkou (SMP TEIKOU)'_ dan mereka adalah anggota klub basket di sekolah mereka

Kebersamaan selama tiga tahun ini menjadi yang terindah baginya. Bersama dengan Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara serta Sakura mereka semua bergabung dalam klub basket sekolah sejak kelas satu. Selama dua tahun bersama hampir semua gelar juara tingkat SMP di raih oleh mereka, Naruto yang menjadi kapten klub tentu saja menjadi sorotan utamanya

Berposisi sebagai _**Point Guard**_ yang mengatur serangan serta menjaga pertahanan membuatnya sangat ditakuti lawannya. Umpan-umpannya selalu akurat dan pertahanannya tidak di remehkan lagi. Ada juga Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat Naruto, dia merupakan _'Ace'_ di tim mereka dan merupakan _**Power Forward**_ yang selalu menghancurkan pertahanan musuh tanpa ampun

Shikamaru bermain di posisi _**Shooting Guard**_ yang selalu mencetak skor melalui tembakan-tembakan _Three Point_ nya, Kiba yang merupakan _**Small Forward**_ kadang muncul di lini kedua dan dengan gerakannya yang lincah dan tipuan-tipuan yang dilakukannya selalu bisa mengecoh siapa saja musuhnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Gaara yang merupakan _**Center**_ di tim, walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan besar seperti layaknya Center yang lain tapi kelincahan dan lompatan serta powernya bisa di setarakan dengan pemain-pemain NBA, karena dia dulunya merupakan pemain _Street Basket_ dan seringkali bermain Street Basket bersama Naruto waktu di Amerika

Dan Sakura sendiri adalah Manajer yang selalu memberikan info penting tentang musuh dan kelemahan-kelemahan musuh yang sangat membantu mereka di lapangan. Semua kehebatan mereka memang layak jika mereka sering disebut sebagai _**'Densetsu no Sedai'**_ atau Generasi Legenda yang muncul selama lima puluh tahun sekali. [*ehe... mustahil ya ^^]

Walau mereka berlima adalah pemain inti tim, pemain cadangan yang lain juga tak kalah hebat. Beberapa kali komposisi tim sering dirubah saat bertanding, selain menjaga stamina mereka juga memberi kesempatan kepada pemain cadangan untuk melakukan sebuah pertandingan resmi. Yah walaupun sering-seringnya mereka berlima yang selalu bermain sebagai pemain inti yang lain tetap mendukung lewat balik layar

Hal ini sangatlah wajar di dalam dunia basket. Mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan maka akan di turunkan sebagai pemain, dan persaingan untuk merebut tempat utamalah yang menjadikan basket sebagai salah satu olahraga yang sangat menyenangkan di dunia ini

"Gaahh, kita sudah kelas 3 ya... haahhh padahal aku ingin bermain basket di kejuaraan lagi". Ucap Kiba setelah selesai menenggak minuman mineralnya

"Mendokusai na Kiba. Seharusnya hal itu lebih kau syukuri bodoh. Kau tak harus capek-capek lagi bermain dan bisa tidur sepuasmu". Balas Shikamaru dengan ekspresi muka mengantuknya

"Nani !? Kau tak tahu se-"

Bletakk !

"Ittee..". "Ittai yo..."

"Diamlah bodoh. Kalau kalian berisik lagi akan kupukul kalian lagi. Kalian dengar, hah ? Shikamaru, Kiba ?..."

Nyali mereka berdua langsung ciut. Manajer mereka memang menakutkan saat sedang marah

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan mereka berdua memang selalu bergitu, ahaha. Oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka ?". Ucap Naruto yang sudah bergabung dengan lainnya kepada manajer pemilik surai pink itu

"Gaara dan pelatih sedang menguji mereka semua di depan aula. Yah kau tahulah, tradisi tahunan". Ucap Sakura yang mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke, kekasihnya

"Hoo, jadi mereka melakukannya tahun ini juga ya... menarik. Aku akan kesana ah". Seru Kiba yang kemudian berjalan gaje ke arah pintu. Melihat para Junior sedang di tes mentalnya menarik juga, bagaimanapun dia juga dulu pernah seperti itu

"Apa kau menemukan seseorang yang menarik disana Sakura ?". Ucap Sasuke kepada kekasihnya, tak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya

"Uhmm, beberapa sih. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin juga mereka berbakat atau tidak sebelum melihat mereka semua bermain. Maa... kita juga akan tahu nanti bukan". Balas Sakura

Naruto hanya diam. Walau begitu sedikitnya Naruto penasaran juga tentang perkataan Sakura. Seberapa hebat junior-junior nya nanti, dan yang paling penting adalah seberapa besar rasa suka mereka kepada basket itulah yang membuktikan hebat atau tidaknya mereka dalam permainan basket itu sendiri

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Para pemain baru kelas satu terlihat memasuki aula satu persatu diikuti Kiba, Gaara dan pelatih mereka. Shikamaru yang mendengar suara brisik langsung terbangun dan mendumel tidak jelas dan tentu saja langsung dihadiahi kepalan tangan oleh Sakura

"Woo, lumayan juga tahun ini". Ucap Naruto melihat murid-murid kelas satu dan kelas dua yang baru ikut bergabung ke dalam tim basket sekolah mereka. Sakura langsung mengambil alih dari sini, dengan segera dia dibantu Kiba dan Shikamaru membagikan rompi bernomor kepada mereka semua

"Baiklah setelah ini kalian akan bertanding 5 lawan lima sesuai nomor urut dan warna rompi kalian masing-masing. Ini merupakan tes awal untuk menerima anggota baru. Silahkan melakukan pemanasan selama lima menit"

"Ha'i !"

Aula yang besar dan terdapat dua _Court_ basket serta ring tambahan membuat para calon anggota baru untuk memanaskan diri mereka. Tentu saja hal ini penting mengingat basket bukan olahraga otak atau pinggul saja, basket merupakan olahraga yang dilakukan semua anggota tubuh ditambah otak. Dan tentu saja membutuhkan _Warm Up_ terlebih dulu

Kelima pemain inti _**Densetsu no Sedai**_ melihat para junior mereka dari bangku di pinggir lapangan. Sakura bersama pelatih mereka juga terlihat sedang berdiskusi dan melihat para calon pemain-pemain baru itu

BLUSHH ! CKIITT-CKITT ! STAKK ! WUSHH ! DASHH !

"Lumayan juga mereka, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto ?". Ucap Sasuke di samping kanan Naruto. "Uhm...". Naruto dari tadi terus memperhatikan para juniornya, tapi direksinya lebih terpacu kepada dua orang juniornya. Berambut biru muda dan berambut merah, itulah yang dari tadi lebih diperhatikan Naruto

"Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin sudah bermain basket dari kecil. Untuk saat ini banyak yang sudah bagus dan mereka masih bisa tumbuh lagi menjadi pemain yang lebih kuat". Seru Kiba ikut memberi komentar kecil yang di setujui ke-empat orang lainnya

"Maa. Itu sih urusan mereka dan pelatih nantinya. Tentu saja yang berbakat dan bermain bagus akan masuk kedalam tim inti". Tambah Shikamaru, ekspresi mukanya tampak sedikit serius sambil melihat satu pemain berambut hijau yang sedang melakukan jump shoot di sana

"Sou da na". Kiba menambahi kata-kata Shikamaru, sebelum kembali berbicara. "Oi Sasuke, kelihatannya ada satu yang menarik disana. Lihat-lihat, itu loh yang pakai nomor 13 di rompinya"

"Hah ?"

"Yang warna rambutnya sama denganmu". Tambah Kiba. Sasuke memandang ke arah yang di sebutkan Kiba, dan menemukan satu juniornya yang sedang melakukan dunk ke arah ring dengan keras

Sedikitnya perkataan Kiba benar. Anak berambut biru tua itu... sangat menarik

.

.

.

" _Nee... anata ga shitteru ? Anata wa Taiyou no you na kirei da yo. Mabushikute, atatakai... "_

 _-Satsuki Momoi-_

.

.

.

Brukk !

"Aaa... Sumimasen"

Naruto memandang perempuan di depannya dengan sedikit terkejut. Dia tadi juga tak memperhatikan jalannya karena asyik membaca buku di tangannya

"Aa.. aku juga minta maaf. Tak memperhatikan jalan". Balas Naruto yang ikut jongkok di depan gadis beramut pink panjang yang di tabraknya tadi. Naruto ikut membantu memunguti lembaran kertas yang di bawa gadis tadi dan menyerahkannya kepadanya setelah terkumpul semua

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, _senpai_... Are ?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya. Gadis bersurai sama dengan sahabatnya itu terlihat memandang dirinya dengan raut muka yang aneh. "E-eh. Ada yang bisa kubantu ?". Ucap Naruto canggung karena di pandangi seperti itu

"Aa, maaf senpai sebelumnya. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Satsuki. Satsuki Momoi. Yoroshiku Namikaze-senpai...". Ucap gadis bernama Satsuki itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto. Bersama dengan empat lainnya ditambah Sakura, dirinya memang hampir dikenal seluruh murid SMP Teiko termasuk murid-murid baru

Naruto tertawa canggung, _kouhai_ di depannya ini tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri kepadanya setelah menabraknya tentu dia agak sedikit terkejut dengan itu. "Y-ya, yoroshiku"

Satsuki terus tersenyum melihat Naruto, sebelum dia ingat sesuatu. "Aah gawat, aku harus segera ke aula basket". Menaikan satu alisnya Naruto berkata

"Basket ? apa kau manajer baru Momoi-san ?"

"Un. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendaftarkan diriku sebagai manajer di klub basket, dan diterima disana. Oh ya, Namikaze-senpai kenal dengan Sakura-nee kan ? dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dan juga berkat Sakura-nee aku tahu banyak tentang Namikaze-senpai dan yang lain". Ucap Satsuki membalas ucapan Naruto. 'Si Sakura itu, kenapa dia tak mengenalkan kepadanya jika punya sepupu secantik in-'. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kata-kata yang dipikirkannya barusan

"Daijoubu desu ka Namikaze-senpai ?". Semburat merah di pipi Naruto semakin bertambah saat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Satsuki. "D-daijoubu". Ucap nya pelan, rasanya baru kali ini dia merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ketika melihat orang-orang berciuman saat di Amerika tidak pernah merasa malu seperti ini

"Sou ka... aa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mata ne _senpai_ ". Seru Satsuki yang berjalan ke arah aula basket meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap punggung kecilnya

Menghela nafasnya panjang Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Entah disadari atau tidak buku kecil yang selalu dibacanya telah ditutupnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya, seolah membaca bukan lagi hal yang menarik lagi sekarang

.

"Tetsu, pass...". Slassh,

"Yosh. Umpan bagus". Blushh, suara bola yang memasuki ring diiringi suara peluit menandai waktunya istirahat bagi para pemain. Satu persatu kepala dengan surai berwarna-warni itu menepi kepinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat

"Ai kawarazu na Tetsu, umpanmu selalu bagus". Seru pemain yang menempati posisi _**Power Forward**_ kepada pemain berambut biru muda di sampingnya itu

"Doumo..."

"Daiki, Tetsuya... kerja sama kalian masih kurang. Berlatihlah lagi, kalian tahu kan jika sebentar lagi turnamen musim panas tingkat SMP akan diselenggarakan...". Pemain berambut merah yang juga wakil kapten tim terlihat mengomentari kedua pemain di depannya dengan nada yang sedikit err.. menakutkan

"Ha'i ganbarimasu.."

"Nanda yo Akashi, kau tenang saja. Selama musuh yang kuhadapi nanti kuat aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka semua"

"Hahaha... lumayan juga perkataanmu Daiki"

"Kau juga payah Shougo. Jika kau terus bermain kasar seperti tadi kau akan membuat tim kesusahan". Ucap sang kapten membalas perkataan pemain berambut putih itu

"Nani !?"

"Kalian semua bisa diam sedikit tidak, hah. Ramalan hari ini tidak terlalu baik buatku, jangan tambah kesialan hariku dengan keberisikan kalian". Pemain berambut hijau dan berkacamata ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan gaje itu. Ditangannya tampak sebuah benda berbentuk alien yang memakai celana pendek, katanya sih benda keberuntungan hari ini

Sedangkan satu lagi pemain hanya memakan makanan ringannya terus dari tadi, pemain berbadan besar itu tak peduli dengan perkataan teman-temannya yang lain

Keenam pemain itu adalah pemain inti **TEIKOU** yang terpilih beberapa bulan lalu menggantikan senpai mereka yang tidak bisa ikut pertandingan lagi karena kelas tiga. Disini kelas tiga memang mempunyai peraturan khusus untuk tak mengikuti kegiatan klub lagi... setidaknya untuk sekarang

 **Haizaki Shougo** , pemain berambut putih cat-cat an berposisi sebagai _Small Forward_ , tapi kadang dia juga sering mencetak skor sendiri di depan yang seharusnya adalah tugas utama dari _Power Forward_. **Midorima Shintarou** , sejauh ini shootingnya adalah yang terbaik seangkatannya di SMP Teikou. Akurasi dan ketenangannya dalam melesatkan bola ke ring membuktikan jika tiga poin dalam basket adalah yang terbaik, menurutnya

 **Aomine Daiki** , Ace tim. Setidaknya itulah yang pantas untuk pemain satu ini. Bakat yang mengerikan dan naluri memasukan bola yang tinggi ditambah lagi kemampuannya masih berkembang, membuatnya menjadi _Power Forward_ dari tim ini. **Murasakibara Atsushi** , walau terlihat selalu malas dalam hal basket tapi dialah yang paling menyukai basket. Berposisi sebagai _Center_ , dia lah yang terbaik. Selain besar dan tinggi Atsushi juga mempunyai naluri menyerang yang besar seperti Daiki

 **Akashi Seijurou** , banyak yang bilang dirinya tak pantas untuk menjadi wakil kapten dari sebuah tim hebat seperti Teikou terlebih dirinya masih kelas satu. Tapi banyak juga yang dibuat bungkam olehnya. Apapun jenis mode baik penyerangan maupun pertahanan dapat dianalisa olehnya. Kemampuan dengan bakat istimewanya sangatlah menakutkan. Sebagai pemain yang berposisi _Point Guard_ dalam tim, bisa dibilang kemampuannya nyaris sempurna dalam bidangnya

 **Nijimura Shuzo** , dialah kapten tim basket teikou menggantikan Naruto. Kemampuannya dalam basket sangatlah hebat, selama menjadi murid kelas satu dirinya kerap kali ikut bermain dalam pertandingan bersama dengan Naruto dan lainnya. Sebagai _Power Forward_ yang mempunyai skill menakutkan, kadangkala dirinya hampir sering disebut masuk dalam generasi legenda, dan

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** , dia-

"Yo omaera, sepertinya kalian sedang asyik disini"

"Senpai...". Seru Aomine dkk. Saat melihat Kiba dan yang lainnya minus Naruto menghampiri mereka

Satsuki yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih pun menghampiri mereka semua yang juga datang bersama kakak sepupunya

"Kenapa senpai datang kemari ?". Tanya Aomine bingung. Pasalnya kakak-kakak kelasnya itu kan sudah kelas tiga, bukannya mereka harusnya belajar. Terlebih mereka datang bersama-sama

"Ayolah Daiki-chan, apa kau tak senang melihat senpai mu ini, hah ? hahaha". Semuanya sweatdrop melihat Kiba yang merangkul Aomine dan bertingkah seolah-olah mereka sangat akrab

"Apa manajer kalian tidak bilang kepada kalian ? hari ini kalian akan berlatih dengan kami...". Ucap Gaara dan sukses membuat Aomine terkejut

"Apa itu benar Momoi, kenapa kau tak bilang ?". Nijimura berkata kepada Satsuki yang hanya menyengir sebagai balasan. "Habisnya pelatih bilang jika ini akan menjadi kejutan, gomen"

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja, kami akan pemanasan dulu. Dan untuk kalian semua..."

Sasuke dan yang lain memberikan seringaian kecil. "... Kami akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran berharga kepada kalian"

Kuroko memandang senpai-senpainya sedang melakukan pemanasan. Direksinya kemudian beralih kepada Sakura. "Ano, Haruno-senpai..."

"Wuaaa... sejak kapan kau..". Jerit Sakura setengah hidup, hampir saja jantungnya copot. Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan adanya pemain hantu di angkatan kali ini adalah benar

"Namamu Kuroko-kun... kan ? A-ada apa ?". Kuroko mengangguk, dia menunjuk gerombolan Sasuke dan yang lain dan berbicara. "Bukannya _Senpai-tachi_ seharusnya ada lima orang ? tapi kenapa hanya empat yang datang kesini ?"

"Memang benar. Sepertinya Naruto-senpai tidak ada...". Ucap Midorima menambahkan ucapan Kuroko

Satsuki juga merasa bingung. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa bulan lalu entah kenapa sosok Naruto selalu ada dipikirannya. Saat kegiatan sekolah beberapa kali mereka bertemu dan mengobrol bersama, dirinya selalu nyaman berada di dekat pemuda pemilik marga Namikaze itu. Tapi kenapa sosoknya tak kelihatan hari ini

"Aa, dia sih tadi katanya ingin menunjukan adik sepupunya yang baru pindah sekolah itu tentang sekolah ini. Mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi". Jawab Sakura

"Tadi memang ada murid baru, dia pindah ke kelasku. Kalu tak salah namanya Ki- **Kise**. Orangnya sih kelihatan menyebalkan, cih". Ucap Shougo menambahkan dengan raut muka tak suka, entahlah

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun datang, dia datang bersama dengan seseorang yang juga mempunyai warna rambut kurang lebih sama dengannya. "Gahh, tak kusangka kau langsung punya banyak fans, Ryota". Ucap Naruto dengan ngos-ngosan

"Aku juga tak menyangka Naru-nii, gahh... capeknya". Orang yang bersama Naruto adalah sepupunya yang baru pindah kesekolahnya, namanya Kise Ryota

"Sudahlah. Yang lebih penting sekarang sudah aman. Oh ya, sebentar lagi aku ada latih tanding dengan junior-juniorku, yah seangkatanmu sih. Hora, teman-temanku sudah ada disana... ayo"

Naruto bersama Kise berjalan ke arah Sakura dan teman-teman nya yang sudah selesai latihan. " Gomen, aku terlambat. Ya, tadi ada berbagai masalah yang harus di selesaikan dulu"

Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Satsuki dan yang lain. "Berhubung Naruto sudah datang dan dia juga tampaknya sudah melakukan pemanasan, bisa kita mulai Satsuki-chan". Setelah memastikan kesiapan timnya Satsuki pun menganggukan kepalanya

Sebelum memasuk lapangan, Naruto menyuruh Kise untuk duduk di bench dan menghampiri Satsuki. "Aku tak akan segan-segan kepada _Kouhai_ loh Satsuki-chan"

Satsuki pun tersenyum dan membalas sengit Naruto. "Begitu juga dengan kami Naruto-kun-senpai"

.

.

.

" _Anata to deaete.. gomennasai, anata ni aitakute.. gomennasai, anata wo aishiteite.. gomennasai"_

 _-Satsuki Momoi-_

.

.

.

" _Eee, kau benar tak mau ikut, Naru-nii ? Aku tahu kau hidup sendirian, tapi bibi dan paman ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar tak mau pulang ke Ame-"_

Menutup telpon genggamnya, Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar. Hari ini malam natal, yang seharusnya di habiskannya bersama dengan keluarga atau orang terkasih. Tapi dia masih di apartemennya dan terlebih sendirian

Barusan dirinya mendapat telpon dari Kise yang sekarang sedang di Amerika, sebenarnya dia sedang malas pulang ke Amerika. Bukannya tak mau bertemu ayah, ibu dan keluarga besarnya. Hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke sana sekarang

Sebelumnya Naruto juga mendapat e-mail dari Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Mereka mengajak dirinya berlibur bersama sebelum tes kelulusan tapi dengan halus ditolaknya. Kalau dirinya ikut dirinya hanya menjadi pengganggu saja, tentu saja Sasuke akan bersama Sakura. Dan yang lain akan bersama keluarga atau pasangannya masing-masing. Hanya dia yang masih jones man, menyedihkan (T_T)

Mengambil jaket tebal dan sweaternya, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar. Jalan-jalan di malam natal mungkin sedikit melegakan pikirannya

Apartemennya berada di area sub-urban jadi tidak terlalu ramai maupun sepi dari orang-orang. Menelusuri trotoar di sebelah kiri, Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk, begitupula dengan orang yang di tabraknya

"Sumima-... Naruto-senpai ?"

"Satsuki-chan ?"

.

Meminum sedikit coklat panasnya, Satsuki memandang pria blonde di depannya. "Tak kusangka pertemuan kita berdua selalu memalukan seperti itu ya, hehe"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Yah, walau seringnya kau sendiri yang selalu menabrakku dulu sih"

Menggembungkan pipinya Satsuki berkata. "Hmph. Kenapa aku, senpai sendiri yang salah. Kenapa aku di salahin". Keduanya masih bertatapan, Naruto yang menatap dari balik cangkir coklat yang di pegangnya dan Satsuki dengan raut muka jengkel

Namun tak lama kemudian keduanya tertawa lepas. Entahlah, hal ini memang tak bisa di jabarkan dalam ilmu apapun. Perasaan senang saat bertemu kembali, berbicara satu sama lain, dan rasa aneh dalam diri masing-masing memang begitu membingungkan

Setelah itu pun mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling Tokyo, Satsuki yang berkata kalau tidak ada yang dilakukan di malam ini pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Naruto. Tetangganya, Aomine sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya. Terlebih, dirinya ingin bersama pemuda ini lebih lama lagi

"Kau yakin ingin menghabiskan malam mu di tempat ini ?". Ucap Naruto kepada gadis Momoi di sampingnya. "Un". Satsuki hanya mengangguk. Direksinya terpaku kepada sekelompok orang yang sedang memainkan _String Orchestra_ disana. Alunan musik klasik berthema _Waltz_ mengalun mengisi malam di taman itu

Symphony dari 2 buah Violin, Viola serta Cello yang serasi tak ayal membuat beberapa pasang kekasih saling berdansa disana. Sunggu seperti di _Venessia_ rasanya. Meskipun orang-orang yang memainkan alat musik itu tak meminta bayaran apapun tapi mereka dengan senang hati melakukannya. Demi kegembiraan dan kesenangan orang-orang, itu semua serasa cukup bagi mereka

Naruto memandang Satsuki sebentar sebelum mengarahkan direksinya ke arah yang sama dengan Satsuki. Tersenyum sekejap Naruto meraih tangan Satsuki dan menyeretnya. "Eh ? Naruto-senpai ?"

"Ayo. Kau bisa berdansa kan ?". Ucap Naruto dengan satu kerlingan

Satsuki memerah. Memang benar sih jika dirinya ingin sekali berdansa, tapi... ini. "Ayo Satsuki-chan, tautkan kedua tanganmu di leherku". Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Satsuki lebih bersemu merah di kedua pipinya

"Eh, ta-tapi...". Perkataan Satsuki terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan meraih pinggangnya dan merapatkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun di atasnya itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah tipis. Memandang Satsuki yang menundukan kepalanya Naruto terus tersenyum kecil

Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga gugup, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia sedekat ini dengan wanita. Tentu saja kecuali ibu dan saudara-saudaranya. Walau mempunyai fangirls yang banyak di sekolah dia tak pernah merasa memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus kepada salah satunya, Naruto tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya

Semakin lama perasaan dalam hatinya ini semakin mendesak dan terasa sesak. Dia tak tau mau mulai dari mana, dan dia tak tahu jika ini memang yang terbaik ataupun bukan. tapi yang jelas... ini menyakitkan untuk ditahan

"Sa-"

"Naruto-senpai ?"

"..."

"Menurutmu... bagaimana diriku dimatamu ?". Ucap Satsuki yang kini mendongakan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan manik bak samudera yang tenang dan indah itu

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam. Satsuki pun kembali menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Begitulah yang berada dipikiran Satsuki sampai dia merasakan jika dagunya dipaksa mendongak dengan halus. Sekali lagi dia bertemu secara langsung dengan manik sapphire itu

Dengan perlahan Naruto menghapus air mata yang sedikit keluar dari kedua sisi mata Satsuki. Keduanya kini sudah sama-sama berhenti berdansa, musik berganti dari _Waltz_ menuju _Romanze_

"Apakah sebegitu menyesakkannya perasaan itu di dadamu sekarang ?". Satsuki mengangguk

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Satsuki-chan ?". Ucap Naruto pelan. Satsuki mengangguk kembali

Mendengar itu semua Naruto tersenyum kecil. Satsuki melihat senyuman Naruto dan sedikit mengalihkan bola matanya agar tidak menatap manik sapphire itu. "Zurui desu yo, Naruto-senpai. Kau sudah tahu perasaanku, tapi aku belum me-"

Tanpa membiarkan Satsuki menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Naruto sudah terlebih dulu mengunci Satsuki lewat sebuah ciuman. Seperti cerita dan film maupun anime kebanyakan, Satsuki yang awalnya merasa terkejut akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap moment itu

Bagaikan waktu terhenti, bersama dengan symphony yang menjadi latar belakang malam itu, keduanya seakan menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam penuh kenangan bagi mereka

.

.

.

" _Kimi no tame ni ore no sekai wo ageru... kimi no tame ni hoshi wo totte ageru... kimi shika inai, ore no kokoro ni iru"_

 _-Naruto Namikaze-_

.

.

.

"... Perwakilan Siswa : Naruto Namikaze". Terdengar tepuk tangan dari seluruh siswa di aula itu. Naruto kemudian turun dari podium dan kembali menuju tempat duduknya untuk mengikuti acara selanjutnya dalam upacara kelulusan angkatannya itu

Setelah ini mereka akan berpisah, sebagian mungkin akan melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama tapi banyak dari mereka akan berpisah. Tapi... bukan berarti ikatan mereka putus begitu saja. _**[Tomo no Kizuna ga Eien]**_ , setidaknya itulah beberapa contoh kata dalam literature Jepang tentang pertemanan. Bahwa ikatan seorang sahabat/teman tak akan pernah putus, selamanya akan abadi

"Aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua huuhuu... kapan-kapan kita bersenang-senang lagi ya"

"Huuhuu, iya Kiba. Sampai bertemu lagi"

Baru saja Kiba bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa temannya yang lain, memang diantara semuanya hanya Kiba yang mempunyai teman-teman yang lebih banyak. "Oi, apa kalian tak sedih... kita akan berpisah loh dengan semuanya"

"Mendokusai na Kiba. Bukan berarti semuanya pergi atau mati bukan, kita hanya lulus smp. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk bertemu mereka". Ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian membuat kita malu saja". Ucap Sakura yang terus merasa diperhatikan dengan pandangan aneh ke arah nya dan yang lain karena Kiba yang dari tadi terus menangis keras dan Shika yang terlalu berisik menceramahi Kiba

"Oh ya.. by the way, setelah lulus kalian mau melanjutkan kemana ?". Kiba berkata kepada yang lainnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka akan berpisah sekarang setelah ini

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan bertunangan dan melanjutkan sekolah di Inggris". Ucap Sakura yang sukses membuat keempat lainnya terkejut setengah hidup

"EEEeeeeHHHhhh... kenapa tiba-tiba, S-sakura.. apa kau hamil ?". Kiba bertanya dengan tampang gobloknya

Dan tentu langsung mendapatkan dua buah bogem, dari Sasuke dan Sakura tentu saja

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan secepat ini bertunangan dengan Sakura-chan teme, kau harus pastikan untuk mengundang kami semua nanti". Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman kecil kepada kedua sahabat semenjak kecilnya itu

"Tentu saja... dobe". Walaupun samar, Sasuke tersenyum

"Aku sih tetap di jepang. Mungkin masuk sebuah sekolah di Tokyo bagus juga. Aku tak ingin repot-repot pindah seperti kalian". Beo Shikamaru dalam perkataannya

Semuanya mengangguk. Walaupun rahasia, tapi mereka berlima tahu jika Shikamaru telah mengangkat seorang murid. ^^

"Kau sendiri Gaara-kun". Tanya Sakura kepada Gaara, sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela nafas. "Mungkin untuk kedepannya akan sulit bertemu kalian, sebenarnya aku disuruh ayahku untuk masuk sekolah akselerasi dan langsung kuliah, setelah itu segera mengambil alih bisnis kilang minyak milik keluargaku di timur tengah...". Balas Gaara

"..."

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

"Oi...". Mereka berlima menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Sungguh baru kali ini mereka mendengar Kiba berbicara sepanjang itu, ditambah lagi. Apa itu... kilang minyak ?

"Maa-maa sudahlah... kau sendiri setelah ini mau melanjutkan kemana Kiba ?". Tanya Sakura yang masih dalam mode menahan tawanya

"Aaa, aku sih tetap di Jepang. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga kaya tapi mereka sudah membiayaiku sekolah sampai saat ini, jadi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mendapatkan SMA yang terbaik... tentu saja dengan beasiswa". Perkataan Kiba sukses membuat yang lain bungkam. Walau berisik dan suka semaunya sendiri tapi Kiba adalah yang paling tabah dan setia kawan disini

Sampai mereka berlima sendiri tanpa sadar sering memakai semboyan _**[Nggak ada Kiba Enggak Rame]**_.

"Sou ka. Dan kau Naruto... aa gomen..". Naruto tersenyum. "Oi-oi... kenapa suasana jadi suram seperti ini, kalian tak perlu khawatir... lagian kita juga bisa bertemu sesekali bukan"

"Datte, kalau kau pergi ke Amerika... Satsuki-chan...". Sebagai seorang sepupu tentu Sakura merasa sedih jika sahabatnya tak bisa lebih lama bersama dengan sepupunya itu. Memang awalnya dia merasa terkejut saat Satsuki bilang dia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, tapi sebenarnya dirinya juga ingin membuat keduanya bahagia. Bagaimanapun juga keduanya adalah sosok yang sangat penting baginya

"Apa kau yakin Naruto ?". Tambah Sasuke, sedikitnya dia tahu hubungan Naruto dengan Satsuki sejauh ini. Maa, bukannya dia juga ingin ikut campur tapi dia ingin sahabatnya itu bahagia. Dilihat dari pengamatannya sejauh ini hubungan antara Naruto dan sepupu Sakura itu bukanlah sesuatu yang remeh. Dia tahu, cinta mereka nyata

Naruto terdiam. Hanya sebuah senyum miring yang terlihat dipaksakan disana. Sedangkan ke lima temannya hanya menghela nafas. Beginilah Naruto. Kuat dan menakutkan, tapi dirinya seperti cangkang telur yang mudah retak dan sangat fragile

"S-sudahlah. Ahaha... lebih baik kita pergi ke suatu tempat saja". Ucapan Kiba pun disetujui yang lainnya. Nice, Kiba...

.

.

 _ **02 Mei 20xx, Narita, Tokyo**_

"Hahh... akhirnya tiba juga. Hisashiburi da na... Nihon". Senyuman penuh terus ditunjukannya, setelah hampir 2 tahun dirinya meninggalkan Jepang akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya itu. Berjalan ke sebuah taksi, sosok pemilik surai pirang itu menunjukan sebuah alamat kepada sang supir

"Ha'i... saya mengerti". Jawab sang supir yang kemudian membawa sang penumpang ke tempat tujuannya

Suara decitan sepatu dan hentkan bola dengan _court_ terus menggema di aula berkapasitas sekitar 2000 orang itu. Suara-suara bising khas pertandingan menambah panas atmosfer yang dirasakan saat ini oleh Naruto. Dirinya tersenyum, sepertinya dia agak sedikit lupa dengan atmosfer pertandingan basket di Jepang. Walau tak se blow-up di Amerika, dirinya suka atmosfer di Jepang

"Umm.. sepertinya Seirin sedang tak dalam kondisi bagus kali ini". Ucap Naruto pelan. Naruto memandang satu pemain berambut biru muda dan berambut merah tua disana

"Jadi Kuroko masuk Seirin rupanya, dan... lawannya kali ini adalah Aomine, eh...". Sosok pemilik surai pink itu ada disana. Sudah dua tahun ini dirinya tak bertemu dengannya, apa dia sudah berubah ya

"Pantas saja Seirin terdesak, selain ada Aomine... disana juga ada Satsuki rupanya"

Untuk sekilas Naruto juga melihat siluet sepupunya Kise dan Midorima di sana. Karena tak ingin ketahuan, Naruto mengangkat hood jaket miliknya dan memakai kacamata hitam yang dibawanya. Bertemu mereka secepat ini bisa merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto

Dari berita yang Naruto terima dari Kiba dan Shikamaru, sepertinya junior-juniornya saat SMP telah menjadi pemain-pemain yang sangat hebat. Bahkan kelima anggota inti mereka dijuluki _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ atau generasi keajaiban oleh banyak orang. Terlalu berlebihan mungkin, tapi Naruto tahu jika kouhai-tachi nya itu punya bakat yang tak biasa. Bahkan sang sepupu ikut masuk dalam 5 anggota itu

Naruto tak menyesal melihat pertandingan hari ini. Meski Seirin kalah, dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain disana. Dulu beberapa kali dirinya memang pernah berbicara dengan Kuroko saat SMP. Sedikit-banyak dia tahu sifat Kuroko

Meski kalah, Naruto yakin Kuroko akan bangkit. Bukan karena pilih kasih atau menjagokannya ketimbang anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, hanya saja dia merasa Kuroko berbeda. _Misdirection_ nya adalah sesuatu tapi itu bukanlah hal yang membuat Naruto merasa tertarik dengan Kuroko. Walau sedikit dulu Naruto pernah merasa, Kuroko mempunyai mata yang sama dengannya

Ponsel di sakunya berdering. Terlihat kontak dengan nama Sasuke di layar HP miliknya. Memencet tombol hijau, Naruto mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga nya. "Moshi-moshi Naruto... apa kau sudah tiba di Jepang ?"

Ternyata suara Sakura yang terdengar. "Aah ya Sakura-chan. Aku baru saja tiba, aku akan langsung ke apartemen". Balas Naruto, sedikit berbohong tak masalah bukan

"Um.. Sou ka ? Oh ya jangan lupa besok kau harus datang ke _Tokyo International Basketball Court_ ya, ingat... jangan sampai lupa. Mereka bertiga juga dapat undangan, jadi kurasa mereka juga akan datang besok". Ucap Sakura dari seberang sana

"Un, aku tahu. Kau kira untuk apa aku repot-repot pulang ke Jepang jika bukan karena hal ini"

"Baiklah jangan lupa besok. Ah, yabai. Sasuke-kun sudah selesai mandi... sudah dulu ya". Bunyi klik menandai terputusnya hubungan telepon mereka. Naruto sweatdrop, dia iri dengan Sasuke dan Sakura

Setelah menutup telponnya Naruto memandang langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Di kembali teringat moment saat itu. Gadis musim seminya semakin bertambah cantik saat dilihatnya tadi, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya terus kepikiran dari tadi

Apakah perasaan Satsuki kepadanya masih sama ?

Semenjak dua tahun ini Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melupakan sosok Satsuki di hatinya. Entah kenapa moment saat Christmas dan kelulusan saat itu menjadi sebuah tayangan yang terus terputar di benaknya. Dan selama 2 tahun, dirinya hanya bertukar kabar lewat e-mail dan sesekali melalui telfon. Tapi satu tahun belakangan dirinya sama sekali tak menemukan e-mail dari Satsuki maupun deringan telfon di HP nya

Sungguh, ini menyesakkan. Di satu sisi kau senang karena bisa melihat langsung sosoknya dari kedua manik mu... tapi disisi lain kau gundah karena perasaan yang kembali muncul dari tidurnya itu dan terus mendesak untuk keluar

Tapi, tujuan utamanya datang ke Jepang bukan untuk itu. Yah meski sebagian besar untuk kembali bertemu dengan Satsuki tapi sekarang dia harus serius menghadapi satu moment besar dulu kedepannya... yaitu

... Seleksi Pemain Basket junior Jepang. Atau dengan kata lain, tim basket junior Jepang

.

.

.

" _Senpai wa kono suto-ri no shujinkou jyanai yo... dakedo, senpai wa atashi no shujinkou da mon. Shinpai iranai yo"_

 _-Satsuki Momoi-_

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari semenjak Inter High selesai. Dan lebih dari seminggu dirinya tahu jika sang kekasih telah kembali ke Jepang. Meskipun kemarin dirinya sempat di telpon oleh kakak sepupunya apakah dirinya sudah ketemu dengan Naruto, Satsuki hanya bisa berbohong dan menjawab 'sudah' kepada kakak sepupunya itu

Kekalahan timnya dan kemarahan Aomine yang tak diturunkan pada pertandingan final lalu, bukan lagi menjadi fokus utama dalam pikirannya sekarang. Yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah Naruto. Pria sialan yang telah mencuri hatinya bahkan sampai paling dalam dari hatinya

Satsuki tak akan pernah lupa hari itu, hari dimana dirinya menangis seharian penuh. Sungguh dirinya tak mau lagi jika harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Tapi kini ego nya kembali menguasai dirinya, Satsuki rindu kepada Namikaze Naruto tetapi tak mau menemuinya terlebih dahulu (-_-)

Menghela nafas panjang, Kini Satsuki sedang duduk ditaman sendirian. Jalan-jalan di taman mungkin akan sedikit merilekskan pikirannya, setidaknya itulah yang Satsuki inginkan. Terlebih lagi dirinya juga takut akan satu rumor, jika wanita sering stress maka akan cepat timbul keriput di wajah. Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan bagi Satsuki

Dirinya tersenyum kecil, taman ini sungguh penuh kenangan baginya. Ditaman ini untuk pertama kalinya dia dan pria itu berciuman.. kebahagiaan menumpuk di hatinya saat itu, di taman ini untuk pertama kalinya juga dirinya merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat di hatinya saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi

Sungguh memory itu tak akan pernah hilang dalam benak Satsuki

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, tiba-tiba ponsel Satsuki berdering, menandakan jika ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Meraih ponsel yang berada dalam sakunya, Satsuki melihat nama 'Naruto-kun' disana

.

Udara di musim gugur memanglah belum sedingin saat musim dingin, tetapi tetap saja bagi manusia yang mempunyai darah panas dalam tubuh mereka, mereka akan senantiasa berusaha menstabilkan suhu tubuh mereka agar tetap hangat

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang ramai dengan seseorang disampingnya. Tangan mereka berdua saling bertautan agar tak terpisah satu sama lain di tengah orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto mengirimi Satsuki sebuah _Message_ yang isinya adalah mengajak Satsuki untuk bertemu. Awalnya dirinya cukup takut jika Satsuki menolak atau tak membalas ajakannya, tetapi Satsuki dengan cepat langsung menjawab dan menyutujuinya

Keduanya masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, terlalu bingung untuk menguraikan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan. Kehangatan tangan sang gadis disampingnya tak bisa Naruto uraikan dengan kata-kata, dirinya rindu sekali kehangatan seperti ini. Kehangatan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh gadis _pink_ nya itu

"Ne senpai..."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Naruto menatap Satsuki bingung, kepalanya menunduk. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman di tengah kota _**Tokyo**_. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, anak-anak yang sekedar nongkrong atau orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat ditaman itu membuat malam hari menjadi sedikit ramai

"Ada apa Satsuki-chan ?"

"Apa senpai mencintaiku ?". Kedua manik itu menatap Naruto tepat di matanya, Membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget. Satsuki terdiam setelah berbicara seperti itu, entah dari mana tiba-tiba dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada Naruto. Dirinya hanya lelah, semua perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya sekarang

Tes

Naruto kaget saat melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata Satsuki. Hatinya tersayat, perih sekali melihat gadisnya menangis. Diusapnya dengan lembut air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik Satsuki. Dipeluknya sosok mungil dan ringkih didepannya, Naruto tahu, semuanya telah bercampur aduk. Perasaan didalam diri Satsuki dan dirinya kini mulai bercampur aduk, membuatnya sedikit mual disana

"Maafkan aku...". Tidak ada jeritan disana, tidak ada teriakan yang dilontarkan Satsuki kepada Naruto. Hanya lantunan kata-kata _'maaf'_ pelan dari bibir Naruto yang diucapkannya berulang-ulang. Tubuh Satsuki bergetar, dengan susah payah dirinya menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dirinya terlalu rindu dengan pangerannya. Semuanya sudah jelas di dalam diri Satsuki, dirinya marah. Kenapa baru sekarang mataharinya menemuinya, kenapa rasa rindu di dalam dirinya sangat menusuk ulu hatinya sampai sakit sekali. Sungguh, semuanya terbayar malam ini... kala sang kekasih merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya di dalam pelukan hangatnya

Satsuki juga sadar, Naruto kini tengah menangis. Menangisi ketidakberdayaannnya, biarlah dirinya dan Naruto menikmati moment saling melepas emosi dalam diri mereka semetara ini. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, dirinya hanya butuh Naruto memeluknya. Berbagi kehangatan dan kerinduan yang sangat menyesakkan ini

.

.

.

" _Kimi to deatta shunkan ore no sekai ga kawatta. Miru mono kiku mono kanjiru mono, subete ga kara-furu ni irozuki hajimeta"_

 _-Naruto Namikaze-_

.

.

.

Brukk

"Senp-"

Ciuman diantara keduanya semakin memanas. Suara decak yang dihasilkan akibat pertempuran kedua lidah membuat satu-satunya suara di dalam kamar yang terdengar. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah saat memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan ciuman mereka untuk sejenak. Kedua manik Satsuki meredup, bibir manisnya sangat terlihat menggoda di mata Naruto

Sebelum sempat berekasi, Naruto kembali menghujami Satsuki dengan ciuman panas. Tangan mereka berdua saling bertaut di samping tubuh mereka. "Uh...". lenguhan Satsuki keluar saat ciuman Naruto mulai menjalar ke arah kuping. Gigitan kecil sengaja Naruto lakukan dan sukses membuat Satsuki mendesah

Naruto tersenyum. Satsukinya memang sangat cantik di bawah rengkuhannya sekarang. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen Naruto. Setelah kejadian di taman, Naruto langsung membawa Satsuki ke apartemennya. Inilah jawabannya kepada Satsuki, Naruto sangat mencintai Satsuki. Dengan mengklaim diri Satsuki seutuhnya untuk menjadi miliknya sekarang

"Senpa-"

"Sstt.. diamlah, nikmati dulu"

Desahan Satsuki semakin keluar saat Naruto beralih menjamah lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Rasa manis tak terkira dirasakan oleh Naruto pada indra perasanya, sungguh memabukkan rasanya semua yang dimiliki Satsuki

"Ne Satsuki-chan..."

Mata dengan tatapan Sayu itu menatap sepasang biru sapphire di atasnya. Sunggu banyak sekali perasaan yang meluap dan terpancar dari sapphire yang indah itu. "Selama ini aku terus berfikir...". Satsuki memilih diam, menunggu sang kekasih menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"Apakah jarak diantara kita berdua semakin melebar. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku. Aku.. aku sangat takut kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku. Aku-". Sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Naruto menghentikan lontaran kata-kata Naruto. Satsuki tersenyum tulus, direngkuhnya kedua pipi Naruto

"Kau tahu senpai ? Aku sangat iri dengan mereka yang selalu menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan kekasih mereka. Makan bersama saat jam istirahat di sekolah, kencan saat libur, banyak sekali. Aku ingin sekali bisa menjalani hari-hariku seperti mereka"

Hati Naruto teriris, dirinya pun sama. Menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama dengan sang kekasih adalah hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan

"Satsuki-chan aku-". Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terhenti saat mendapat kecupan dari Satsuki

"Tapi aku bersyukur sekarang senpai...".

"Karena perasaan yang aku rasakan selama ini, aku banyak belajar..."

Naruto terpaku. "Bagaimana mencintai seseorang, bagaimana merindukan seseorang, bagaimana semua perasaan yang aku miliki diuji, tapi semuanya selalu sama pada akhirnya.."

Satsuki tersenyum, ditatapnya Naruto sekali lagi dengan penuh perasaan. Keduanya tidak berbohong, perasaan yang mereka rasakan adalah nyata. Satsuki tau, bagaimana pancar kerinduan yang dipatulkan oleh mata Naruto. Bagaimana tersiksanya sorot mata itu, tentang kerinduan yang dalam, tentang segala hal. Satsuki hanya tahu cinta mereka adalah tulus

"Karena cinta yang tulus selalu berakhir bahagia"

.

.

 _ **22 Desember 20xx, New York, United States of America**_

" _Perhatian. Kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatan pada jadwal penerbangan yang sudah diagendakan. Penerbangan akan kami tunda sampai dengan pengumuman lebih lanjut. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf"_

"Aaarghh... mendokusai na. Kenapa mesti saat malam natal sih ada hujan salju?. Kenapa nggak agustus aja hujan saljunya". Terlihat seorang pria sedang ngedumel tidak jelas di salah satu pojokan dalam ruang tunggu. Teman-teman pria itu hanya diam disampingnya, melihat ribuan butir salju yang turun lewat jendela di depan mereka

"Urusain da yo Kiba! Bisa nggak sih diam sebentar, dasar malu-maluin". Hardik satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok itu

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali. Pantas aja Sasuke kelihatan pendiam seka- ittai! Apa-apaan sih". Sang wanita hanya tersenyum setelah puas menjitak kepala teman laki-lakinya itu

"Terus. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ? menunggu pesawat sampai badai ini reda ? atau gimana ?". perhatian yang lain terhenti dari acara Sakura dan Kiba saat mendengar sang pemilik tato 愛 berbicara

"Gimana kalau kita menginap aja di hotel. Aku udah ngantuk berat nih... hoahmm". Sang pemilik rambut nanas mengajukan saran, tentu saja tak digubris sama sekali

"Gimana menurutmu Naruto. Kau... sudah ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya bukan ?". kali ini sang rambut emo yang berbicara kepada sahabatnya

Naruto tersenyum. Dipandanginya satu foto kecil yang terpampang di dalam gantungan kalungnya. Mereka tampak bahagia, sang wanita yang tersipu dan sang pria yang tersenyum cerah. Naruto tak pernah bosan memandang foto yang kini menjadi harta karunnya itu

"Tentu saja. Tapi kurasa bukan malam ini...". yang lain bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto, Naruto pun tersenyum

"Gimana kalau kita ikuti saran Shikamaru. Lagian badai salju kali ini kurasa akan lama redanya". Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan tampak berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Yang lainnya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan diam

"Ne Shikamaru, apa aku yang bodoh atau aku yang kurang peka ya. Kayaknya Naruto beda sekali malam ini". Kiba berbisik pelan ke arah temannya yang bernama Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Naruto dari belakang

"Tentu saja kau bodoh dan kurang peka, aku tak meragukan itu. Tapi... kurasa bukan itu masalahnya kiba"

"Naruto Cuma percaya...". kini giliran Sakura yang berbicara, dirinya tersenyum, tersenyum untuk Satsuki dan Naruto. "Yah mungkin sayang sekali kalau malam ini kita belum bisa pulang ke Jepang. Tapi kurasa ini adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua"

Kiba menggaruk-nggarukan kepalanya. "Iissh... aku sama sekali nggak paham ucapanmu Sakura"

Yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar kata-kata Kiba. "Makanya kau cepat cari pacar sana !"

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat sahabat-sahabatnya bertengkar disana. Dirinya tahu, sahabatnya itu akan selalu ada untuk dirinya. Meskipun kecewa karena belum bisa pulang ke Jepang, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Ini adalah ujian bagi cintanya dan sang kekasih

Mungkin naif dan terkesan apalah tapi hal seperti inilah yang membuat ikatannya dan Satsuki menjadi lebih kuat. Kepercayaan, meskipun belum bisa bersama dalam satu waktu, mereka tetap terikat. Oleh kerinduan, oleh ikatan, dan oleh cinta

Mereka, Naruto dan Satsuki berbeda seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Mereka sangat jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan sekali mereka bertemu mereka akan saling menghabiskan perasaan rindu yang terpendam dalam diri masing-masing

Tuhan belum menentukan waktu. Dimana mereka akan terikat dalam satu janji suci. Sampai saat itu tiba ini adalah ujian, sampai mana dirinya dan Satsuki bertahan maka mereka akan melewati ujian yang diberikan oleh tuhan ini. Tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya, tidak seperti sepasang kekasih yang hari-harinya hanya ber _-lovey dovey_ dengan kekasih mereka

Cinta mereka tak akan pernah berubah. Mereka berdua percaya. Hanya ada Satsuki di hati Naruto

Dan hanya ada Naruto di dalam diri Satsuki. Ya, cinta mereka tak akan pernah berubah...

Dirinya akan selalu mencintai... Satsuki Namikaze

.

.

.

 _ **FIN~**_

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Eetto... banyak banget TYPO dehkayaknya. Maafin saya yang jarang banget update/upload cerita dii FFN dalam 2 tahun belakangan ini. Sebenarnya ada banyak faktor yang mengganggu saya dalam hidup ini, bukannya mengganggu sih Cuma saya sedang asyik-asyiknya mempelajari hidup

Saya Cuma lagi pengin jadi makhluk terendah dalam dunia ini. Tidak memiliki apa yang mereka miliki dan memiliki apa yang mereka tidak miliki. Lagi belajar kayak gitu hehe

Yah mungkin minna-san pernah ngalami hal-hal yang ngebuat hati nggak tenang, terutama diri kalian merasa sendirian. Tapi satu yang saya pengin share buat kalian

Jadi kotoran bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk loh. Kalian mungkin dapat banyak hal kalau pengin hidup diluar kenormalan dunia ini. Hehe...

Yang barusan nggak usah di baca serius ya, Cuma guyon. Hidup emang nggak usah dibikin serius. Wkwk...

Jaa na, review onegaishimasu...


End file.
